edge_age_force_etcfandomcom-20200215-history
CT-8192 Awards and Promotions
This document is a list of CT-8192's awards and promotions, marked as file 1138. Ribbons Clone Trooper Ribbon - Awarded to Clone personnel who join the Republic military. Republic Service Ribbon - Given to personnel who join the Grand Army or Navy of the Republic. Advanced Soldier's Ribbon - Given to personnel who score advanced during Basic Training. ARC Trooper Ribbon - Awarded to Clone personnel who are selected to become ARC Troopers. Clone Officer's Ribbon - Given to any military personnel who are selected to train as an officer. Republic Commander's Ribbon - Awarded to service members who demonstrate exceptional leadership. Republic Soldier's Ribbon - Awarded to personnel who fight for any Republic-friendly force in the line of duty. Republic Pilot's Ribbon - Awarded to personnel who fly any Republic-friendly starship in the line of duty. Combat Ribbon - Awarded to personnel who serve in a combat mission. Heroism Ribbon - Awarded to personnel who display exceptional heroism. HAVOC Ribbon - Awarded to Republic personnel who show superior training and skill in combat. Recruiter's Ribbon - Awarded to personnel who recruit others to service of any Republic-friendly fighting force. Medals Republic Officer's Medal CT-8192, known by his comrades as "Cara," has been awarded the Republic Officer's medal, an award given to Republic personnel who involuntarily take command of any unit or military force. After the recruitment of a planetary defense force on the world of Roalia, Cara took command of the personnel to help defend the world against the Republic's enemies. Signed, Colonel Meebur Gascon Ando Prime Service Medal Awarded to Republic service personnel who displayed extreme bravery in the line of duty, going above and beyond the call of duty. CT-8192, known by his comrades as "Cara," demonstrated such heroism on Curtrell during a reconnaissance mission there. CT-8192 showed exceptional courage, such as that shown by the HAVOC members ages ago. On Curtrell, Cara single-handedly saved multiple lives of his comrades without the help of Republic Command or any leadership. Due to this, Cara was awarded the Ando Prime Service Personnel. Signed, Sheev Palpatine Colonel Meebur Gascon Bronze Crescent In recognition of the heroism displayed, Lieutenant CT-8192, known by his comrades as "Cara," has been awarded the Bronze Crescent for his courageous acts in the line of duty for his service on the planet of Savareen. Cara was deployed with three Jedi Knights and a Republic agent to capture a freighter filled with Coaxium that was to be used to target the senate. Due to the courage displayed, however, Cara was not only able to remove the freighter as a threat, but managed to capture it and evade enemy forces, even dealing damage to a small fleet above the world. Recognizing this, Republic High Command has awarded CT-8192 with the Bronze Crescent, an award given to Republic service personnel that is the third highest award for any acting member of the Republic military. Signed, Sheev Palpatine Colonel Meebur Gascon Promotions Second Lieutenant For successful graduation of Republic training and officers corps, CT-8192, known by his comrades as Cara, has been promoted to the rank of Second Lieutenant. Signed, Sheev Palpatine Colonel Meebur Gascon Lieutenant Upon successful completion of Operation Cinder, CT-8192, known by his comrades as Cara, has earned the rank of First Lieutenant due to his courageous acts on the planet of Savareen, preventing a major terror attack. Signed, Sheev Palpatine Colonel Meebur Gascon Captain Successfully building a planetary defense, leading a war effort, commanding an army, strategizing and defeating many different attacks against the peaceful colony world of Roalia, Lieutenant Cara has instead been promoted to the rank of Captain, as the main military commander of the Roalia Defense Force, helping his Jedi Commanders as their go-to officer. Signed, Sheev Palpatine Colonel Meebur GasconCategory:Force and Destiny Category:Documents